Neko's eyes
by chibisrule943
Summary: Opening his eyes for the first time as a human were frightful as the young feline wept as his master’s body lay on another…..the only way out…..To run.
1. Prologue

Hi people This is Yc…or Chibisrule943 talking to you all…..well Might have read HMMYAOI'S A.N that said something about 'come back soon nee-chan' Well she meant me. I have to go to Puerto Rico for 3 to 4 weeks on vacation to visit relatives…

Yeah I may not look like Puerto Rican to some people since I guess I have pale skin..oh well none's perfect…

Y: yeah it may be my last story….

Itachi:…..you still have til Thursday remember?

y:….oh yeah…. YAY!! ….well even if I can't type (laptop staying in FL) I could always w-…..no….got younger cousin and my relatives have no idea I write Yaoi….uh well most of them..

Itachi:….hn could be a problem….

Y:..yes it is…slightly…doesn't matter anyway…..though I might update 'Crescent moon's wings' tomorrow…..

Itachi:…I'll make sure you do…..

y:…wow scary………

**SHE'S FREAKING OUT TODAY YEAH SHE'S FREAKING OUT TODAY!! un!!**

Itachi:………what was that!!

y:….my page break…heh..eh…um……

Itachi:…………….OK!! weird……

**Disclamer: I do not own Naruto…and I never will……**

**Pairings: Itanaru, Side pairings: Itasaku (EEWWWW), Kyuunaru, Sasusaku**

**Summary: Opening his eyes for the first time as a human were frightful as the young feline wept as his master's body lay on another…..the only way out…..To run.**

**Warnings: Bashings possible and most of all boy on boy action...YAOI!! ….techinally it has lot's of cheating….trust me it needs a warning also…**

**SHE'S FREAKING OUT TODAY YEAH SHE'S FREAKING OUT TODAY!! !! un!!**

Made by: Chibisrule943

"Neko's eyes"

Blue eye dulled slightly in pleasure as a soft yet mainly warm hand continously stroked the creatures golden fur. Each stroke just made the small animal's body shudder as it let out a long purr. Gentile touch glided with the silky fur….the contact just made the kitten lose itself as it finally rubbed it's sleek body against it's human master who let out a velvety chuckle at it's antics.

The small kitten jumped up onto the raven-haired man's lap as he smiled lovingly at the animal who grinned back up in delight. The kitten's ear twitched as the metallic sound of the door bell rang through it's ear drums throbbing it's head which spun a bit as it's master caused it to fall silently on it's padded paws as the raven head had abruptly gotten up to answer.

The raven head stopped as a soft mewl hit his ears.

''Cut it out Naruto-kun….''droned the man walking out only to halt once more as the cat rubbed in between his knees, purring loudly as if to distract him from the problem at the hand.

The doorbell.

"ITACHI-KUN!!ARE YOU IN THERE?!'' screeched a voice from the mouth of the door way, waiting at the hall was a pink haired young woman. Her suit in place with everything…even her own pair of eye glasses…yet everyone knew the girl wore contacts that let the world know how green her emerald eyes could really stand out. Itachi sighed looking down at the cat.

"Naruto-kun…..you know I love you, but I have business to attend to with my secretary'' Said Itachi effortlessly shoving the cat away as he opened the door to the girl who stepped in before asking him with a smile as she looked down at the cat. petting it softly as she turned towards Itachi with what seemed to be surprised written acutely in her soft complexion.

"Itachi-kun…how come you never told me you had a kitten?"asked Sakura as she tried her best as a pout.

"You never asked….and his name is Naruto" said Itachi chuckling as he pulled her lithe body into his strong muscular form to form a hug.

Naruto's blue eyes widened at the sudden loss of the suffix 'kun'…..His master always called him "Naruto-kun"…not just Naruto….It was at the least disappointing…and it felt like a knife to his young heart ripping through his very soul…

Yet… Naruto paid no heed to it….only watching with little worry as he followed his master to the dining room.

Itachi led Sakura into the dining room table smiling as he pulled out the seat for her. She smiled back at him before plopping herself down. Naruto tilted his head to side as Itachi sat himself down…not even bothering to look at the cat.. Naruto went over slowly to Itachi and pawed his knee only to be kicked back letting out a soft mewl in pain.

"Not now Naruto….Play somewhere else or catch a mouse" said Itachi in a rough uncaring voice, It seemed the Uchiha didn't realize the tone of his own voice. Cold and uncaring to anyone that heard it…unlike what Itachi really sounded like. He winced at his master's voice but continued to annoy the older man as he let out another loud mewl. Itachi growled in response to the kitten's annoyance.

"Ita-kun…it's o-'' Sakura words were cut off as the raven head grabbed her forcibly on her hand as he led her out of the room towards the dark hallway.

"let's go to my room…it's quiet there'' said Itachi as he pulled Sakura into his room closing the door behind him as Naruto watched on.

The small tabby cat's eye stared blankly at the door, moving his tail impassively as he waited for the door to fling open with his master smiling at him again…it felt unnerving as the door stayed shut to his dissatisfaction. He shifted himself as he let his stomach his the hard surface of the floor, eyes locked to the door knob .

Minutes passed of silence, yet nothing changed all was the same….it seemed like the two humans were still in their chat. Yawning Naruto let his head fall down onto his paws as his head lobbed down, falling into a dreamless sleep as his eyelids closed.

Nothing….There was nothing in sight, only darkness that engulfed everything like most night's he slept…..it was always cold…yet he didn't remember anything like this. It felt so unbearable as if he were to freeze right now… Walking along the darkness light seeped onto the earth around him causing stone path…to where….? he didn't know..yet he followed it to wherever it may lead.

Plop.

Cat senses twitched as the sound rang around his head like thunder, calling to him…yet to receive no response…almost subtle… the smell of rain wafted around him as he blinked in confusion….could it be another….dream??...no……how..?

Thud.

Naruto's eye's opened swiftly as he heard a loud thud come from the bedroom, looking at the door once more he observed that it was now creaked open. Eyes slitted momentarily as he sensed danger within it as a scream emanated from the room followed by a few moans.

"AAGH!! ITACHI!!" came Sakura's voice calling to his master.

Naruto's curiosity perked the kitten to pace around a bit before walking towards the doors. Instincts told him to run….yet sense stopped him only making him disappears as he went with interest instead. Crystal eyes widened as they met with….them.

In the near corner of the room he saw his master with Sakura's legs wound tightly around his waist as their lips met . He licked his lips in a bit of frustration as he noticed they both stood nude as they kissed 

meaning…he had met them at the most inappropriate time. swear poured of their body as they slightly panted out of the kiss.

Itachi pulled Sakura close to him and walked them both smoothly to the bed, pushing the pink-haired woman to the soft silky blankets of his bed, kissing the nape of her neck as tears fell around her face. Itachi slowly thrust himself into Sakura's already prepared hole. Each that fell was soon gone as the Uchiha licked them away…

"AUGHH I-ITACHI….maybe we s- AHH!! ITACHI!! H-HARDER!!'' yelled out Sakura as Itachi blindly hit her sweet spot moaning at the sensation of her walls closing around him.

Thump.

Itachi thrust in deeper into Sakura, hitting her sweet spot again and again. Never losing his concentration as he hit every dive. After all Uchiha's never fail in anything. This is an example just as his business.

Thump.

Naruto's stood frozen in place, watching. His heart breaking as each thrust made it burn more….tears rolled down his fur falling to the floor unnoticed by anyone but him…

Thump.

Itachi let out a smile as he thrust into Sakura once more, yet deeper and more harder than the other's making Sakura buck a bit as she screamed his name along with him moaning as well in the end.

"AHH I-I-ITACHI!!'' yelled out Sakura holding onto the sheets as his the contents of the huge member in her slid inside her small body.

"AAAHHHH SAKURA!'' yelled out Itachi letting his body go limp falling on top of her.

Thump……._crack.._

That was it…. his Shattered as His master betrayed him…..once again, eyes flashing to earlier. The loss of the nickname, the pushing….and now this…. He had enough. Naruto pushed himself away, looking away as he ran towards the window.

Eye glazed not paying attention to anything as he jumped out the window falling to the ground on the soft padding of his paws. Naruto runs through the streets, not paying attention to the cars that skid by him honking at frustration as they almost run him over. Naruto falls down on the floor as he slips, falling into an empty alleyway….he feels warmth run through him.

Finally closing his eyes as he lets them close….slight pain hits him for a bit, but before he falls asleep he see's a pair of red eyes stare at him.

**YEAH SHE'S FREAKING OUT TODAY YEAH SHE'S FREAKING OUT TODAY!! UN!!**

Y:…..yeah it took a while to get it up but oh well………..

Itachi?:…finally your done… and with a cliffy……

y:……hn wanted to put the part Itachi finds out….but then again to tired to make it look like another chapter…….

Itachi:….how many days are you gone……?

Y:……three weeks….god!!...unn… oh well it may get me awesome contacts…never used them before but YAY!!

Itachi:…hn..why can't you work on this in the plane….?

y:…maybe…byt I'll mainly use the plane time for reading 'new moon' and 'Eclipse' so it'll be a while….

Itachi:..hn

Y:..oh well….have a nice…uh…summer without me…….on…let me see Friday!! please review

Chow for now YC!!


	2. Crystal pathways

Hey people it's Yc here for yet again another update.. I must be on drugs -blinks- or just bored to hell without any friends on to chat with. Oh well it's your time to be glad though…. I think this is the third time I started typing within 7 days.

Itachi: oh wow, you really are drugged –chuckles- or dying soon

Y:… How did you know I was dying soon?...

Itachi: -drinking Fanta and spits it out- w-wait!! you are!!

Y:… -laughing- no!! I just think I'm bored to death…0.o summer and no one to talk to –got back from vacation to realize friend was going on her own-

Itachi: -growls- whatever!! just don't scare me like that…and you probably killed one of your readers saying that?!

Y:…true….sorry readers!!

**Yc's review corner**

**Darthcloudness: I know that confused a lot of people…but he's not a regular cat he's a neko…they can turn into humans but he doesn't know that…well this chapter will clear things up for everyone.**

**Living laughing dead: -blinks- how did you put that heart there…..I'm confused on how you did that, or maybe I'm not hitting the right keys but oh well thanks for reviewing and I hope you enjoy what I type up next.**

**Dreamerswaking: Yes and that may be bad in the future for Itachi, They'll meet later…but then again he won't be a kitty (spoiler XD)**

**HMMYAOI: I couldn't onee-san…sadly I got preoccupied with other stuff…**

**TaiNteDxWiNgs: -blinks- this was short?? It didn't look that short compared to some other work of mine…my work is usually to 2000 words…oh well it should be longer this chapter.**

**RaitenKitsune: I shall do as you wish, and hopefully keep you interested in the story.**

**Kitora: Yeah most people get confused because of that, but hopefully this chapter should clear it up for you though I hope you do continue to read or review , or both. **

**Black55widow: well To me different is good…well most of the time lol……and one thing that was weird… I was half way through typing this when you reviewed.**

**End of Yc's review corner**

**Also I'd like to thank all those that put it up in story alert or Fav, it makes me proud to see that.**

Itachi: well…get on with the story…

Y:..meh fine bossy!!

**Disclamer: I do not own Naruto or any other anime…just the fanfics I write.**

**Pairings: Itasaku, Sasusaku, Kyuunaru, and or course the main one Itanaru**

**Warnings: As you could tell it will contain cheating….and you'll see soon, though the pairings are explanatory. This contains Yaoi..unlike last chappy which was malexfemale well that's it for the warnings.**

Y:…well I'll type this for you people then start the chappy.

_Neko: Pretty much I'm sure that there are some fics that have the word 'Neko' in them. All being half human half cat creatures. so in here it shall be the same…..read on and you'll see what I mean._

_By: Chibisrule943_

**Neko's eyes **

**Chapter 1: Crystal pathways**

_(morning: 8:45 a.m)_

A soft thud wafted through the room as a half naked Sakura slid herself out of the bed sheets, escaping Itachi's arms which were wrapped around her as he slept. Unknowing to the sleeping man, she smirked. She slid her silk panties on swiftly. She had no time to wash herself at the moment.

Sure she had sex with the man, but…she took care of the liquid that poured over her from the previous night. She had snuck into the bathroom to wash away the filth of the man. After all, she already had someone and she had to hurry.

She took one last peak at the still naked raven-head before putting on a new pair of pants, Short which showed off her long flexible legs. She walked gracefully towards the already open door, walking straight out with a grin as she left the house with a couple hundred dollars she had just stolen from his wallet.

_Sakura Haruno_.

She truly was a master at seduction, seducing Itachi to get his money…but also taking something else of his. Sasuke, Itachi's younger brother. They were dating, more than Itachi but, she didn't care. She quite liked the Raven which was already wrapped around her finger.

The fool of an Uchiha.

Yawning, she soon reached her destination, the coffee shop a few blocks away from Itachi's house. She smiled as she was pulled into a tight embrace, wrapping her arms around her man. Gripping raven locks they pulled each other into a passionate kiss, not one letting go of the other.

Within minutes Sasuke licked her bottom lip, asking for entrance which was quickly given as a blush flushed her face. He smirked a bit and slipped his tongue in, exploring her sweet cavern..yet for a strange reason it tasted a bit new to him.

His thought was soon forgotten as she held him close. He nodded to himself a bit, toying with a few of her pink strands of hair. Sasuke soon smirked as he hit his favorite spot making her moan lightly at the sensation. They flinched as an old woman threw an empty coffee cup at them.

Turning to yell at the woman Sasuke, he turned to blink seeing an old friend of his. Grinning he let go of Sakura who protested with a small pout but sighed in relief as he whispered into her ears '_we'll continue later after some coffee…'._

"it's been a while, eh Sasori?" Asked Sasuke chuckling a bit as the red-head next to the old hag stood up upraising him with a curt nod.

"..You two have no decency! !" yelled out the woman only to have Sasori hold his hand in front of her mouth to prevent another outburst.

"Chiyo… Calm down this is Itachi's younger brother, Sasuke," Said Sasori, soon letting go as his grandmother just stood quiet.

"Hn….Well I still like the elder Uchiha better, His brother needs to learn this is a public place…kids don't need to see this," Complained Chiyo with her arms folded.

"well I think it's time to go…..Sasuke tell your brother I said hi…and I'm just wondering..who's your girlfriend? I mean what's her name.. I never met her before…" said Sasori looking at Sakura intently for a while before shrugging a bit.

"My name's Sakura Haruno, nice to meet you Sasori-san," chirped Sakura as she held a hand out to him, blinking the red-head held it for a sec and let go.

"Hn…well just don't do that again, kids are coming her soon," Groaned out Chiyo as she walked off, dragging Sasori off with her to who knows where.

Sakura just smiled, holding her Sasuke's hand she walked into the small café. The little restaurant was empty and they quickly found a table.

**YEAH SHE'S FREAKING OUT TODAY YEAH SHE'S FREAKING TODAY UN!! (XD the same page break from last time yatta!!)**

A figure shifted under some sheets as flashes of night came to him, his widened as he remembered his master's moan. If only…he could have done that with his master….

He fell of the bed, blinking a few times as he just realized something… HOW WAS HE ON A BED!! HE ESCAPED THE WINDOW!! ….and was knocked out on the floor.. How? Twisting his head around he noticed something different.

An unfamiliar room, where was he?

He looked down to think, his eyes widened a fraction as he saw tanned skin….no fur but skin like his master's own. He looked himself over to see no fur anywhere…but in some places he saw hair. Swiftly he looked around the room to see glass mirror doors covering what he assumed to be the closet. He looked at it in awe.

He truly was like his master. Human. He saw no fur anywhere, it seemed his tail and ears disappeared. He liked his appearance though. His eyes stayed the same but his hair/fur changed to a brighter color. He adored it, he purred as he petted it himself, touching the soft new fur of his.

Blinking as a chuckle was heard; he turned towards the now open door to see red eyes watching him. They seemed to look right into him. The figure had red hair as bright as fire, pale skin like his master…and his clothe seemed to be casual. Just plain blue jeans with a black t-shirt..but it still fit him. His face burned as the figure came closer, chuckling as it noticed how he didn't speak, only trapped in thought.

"Well I see your awake..or half at least" said the red-head chuckling even more, " It must be weird to be with someone you don't know..so my name's Kyuubi, feel free to call me Kyuu."

"I….I'm Naruto……" whispered out the blond, slightly red from embarrassment.

**YEAH SHE'S FREAKING OUT TODAY YEAH SHE'S FREAKING OUT TODAY UN!!**

(Afternoon: 1:35 p.m)

The sheets were scrambled as the raven-head moved around restlessly on the bed, his arms moving them aside and accidently causing the only fabric to keep him warm off his body. Still he slept, eye's closed in exhaustion. He shivered as his body registered the cold air that hit his exposed body. One slender hand shot out, reaching for anything to warm himself, hopefully a body.

He groggily opened his red eyes; the room was a blur for a second as his body adjusted to the light. He sat up on the bed to see nothing. He narrowed his eyes, looking once more to come short handed. He sighed; Sakura must have been impatient enough to leave. Looking down he searched for any sign of fluff.

_Nothing_.

This couldn't be happening, he got off the bed with worried eyes. tearing open his drawer he picked up some silk red boxers, walking out the room. His eyes search the halls, seeing nothing he panicked.

"Naruto!! Naru-kun, come out…l'm ready to play!!" Yelled out Itachi, walking into the kitchen he saw no one , scanning the room his stopped as they saw the open window. The drape blew around a bit as the wind fiddled with it, tossing it around as Itachi walked towards it, eyes wide.

"No….He wouldn't have…Naruto-kun…why!!" Yelled out Itachi as the pain hit his chest. His cat left him, Naruto to him was his life. To him he now felt what His Naruto felt after he abused him earlier…His heart pounded, Naruto-kun was his since he first went to the pet shop and adopted the kitten.

Now he was gone….a piece of his heart gone as well. His fist clenched the drape; eye's dripping as tears ran down his face. eyes narrowing he vowed to himself, He would find what was his!!

**Yeah she's freaking out today yeah she's freaking out today un!!**

Naruto looked around his new surroundings as Kyuubi showed him the medium sized abode, sitting in the table he lapped the water from the cup earning a curious stare from Kyuubi. The red head couldn't ask anything as his cell phone rang, dismissing himself slightly from the table with a grin.

"_I wonder….If I'm human Could I meet master again…though, "_he bowed his head a bit, "_he'd never go with anyone like me….maybe with Kyuu?" _looking around he saw Kyuubi chatting to the phone, his ears caught the conversation easily, he listened on intently.

"Boss please, I don't want to go to work right now, I'm busy.." Pleaded Kyuubi. Blue eyes blinked as the red head scowled at whatever his 'master' told him. Kyuubi then growled a bit, looking at Naruto he sighed smiling a bit.

"If I go….could I have someone…join me?" Asked Kyuubi. A smile plastered his face a bit and he nodded before hanging up the phone. He walked towards Naruto sitting down, humming a bit. Naruto tilted his head in confusion.

_What did his master say to him…..and where is he going._

**Yeah she's freaking out today yeah she's freaking out today un!!**

Y: and finally done… what a relieve

Itachi:…but still more to do..but tomorrow right?

Y:..what are you talking about? it's already tomorrow…it's…..1:40..oh well I usually sleep at 2 anyway.

Itachi: which is the reason why you'll fail high school.. –smirk-

Y:..shut up… Its just for summer time I swear!!

Itachi:…..hmmm…right…

Y:..whatever and ok people please review!!

_Chow for now, YC_


	3. Mismatched Desires

**A.N: **Welcome to the Chibi Palace ^^. Where I have only one thing to say but the sorry that's soon to come from my mouth or…er..Text? ^^U SUMMER BREAK!!! I've finished freshmen year but with a catch…T~T I have failed Algebra so must take Summer school. Huh, well apparently summer school is on Computer so don't know whether to cry with joy or sorrow…O_o

_Review Corner_

_**Ying9**__- X3, glad you love Naru-chan. . though he can be cute anytime in a fic: 3_

_**KALOS**__- He could, but he wouldn't know how to turn back to his kitty form _

_**Jamers- **__Yes, don't worry ^^. Sakura won't get away with this! . not that a certain red-head would let her. CoughCough__**Spoiler**__CoughCough XD_

**Disclaimer: **I do not Own Naruto.

**Pairings: **Itanaru, -Main-, Plus! SasuSaku, ItaSaku, KyuuNaru, and past Sasoita XD -didn't expect that right?-

**Warning**: Yaoi, ItaSaku, Cheating, Epic Chase scenes XD -Yeah, the only warning is the Yaoi ness- Yaoi= Male X Male

"Neko's eyes"

Chapter 2: _Mismatched Desires_

After the phone call, Naruto was left blank. He had now just realized something crucial. He wasn't with his master, he was with a stranger. He heard on the odd entertainment box, his master had called a TV that it wasn't the smartest thing. Strangers could kill you, but then again, isn't that stupid? From what he observed, were all strangers in the beginning? He thought for a second then saw he knew nothing of this "Kyuu" man, only that he found the poor Neko.

The kitten's ears drooped slightly, wandering on his past memories of his master and only family. Itachi. He shouldn't wonder about him, after all, Itachi had left him. But…Itachi from the beginning had saved him from the streets when he was a kit. He would never forget him.

Naruto blinked, seeing Kyuubi walk back to him. His lips parted slightly as they made motions. He knew that Kyuubi was telling him something, but he couldn't tell what it was. The world seemed still, he couldn't hear anything in the room as he was stuck in his thoughts of his past life. The life with the Savior, the only life he knew. The thoughts of the calloused hand that petted him softly near the fire place, the old naps in the evening, the summer nights under the sky watching the fireworks underneath the Sakura trees...

'_Itachi...'_

Most of all, he couldn't dare get rid of the smile of his master haunting him. It was the most beautiful thing to see, and the most beautiful nightmare as well. Without realizing it, silent tears welled up in the young Neko's eyes, sliding down his flushed cheeks. He had fallen, fallen _deep _for his master. Broken from what he had witnessed between him and his cheating vixen of a secretary. His master _didn't _need him. He most likely didn't care as long as he had a female, he didn't need a pet. He was _useless_...

'_Did I....Did I do the right thing?_'

"Naru-chan, Come on, I need to show you what you're going to do," Kyuubi smiling, failing to see Naruto jump, completely startled.

'..._Itachi_...'

**--**

Sasori to say the least was not happy, he was damn right furious. His own grandmother couldn't calm him down, even if she slightly couldn't blame him. Itachi was his former lover, a cute sexy ex he had loved dearly. Sasori hated mistakes, he hated seeing people make mistakes and he hated Itachi's mistake. The Uchiha had made the worst mistake of his life. Sasori growled, breaking yet again another plate in the house. He had chosen a woman. The _opposite _sex....

Women...There was nothing special about women. They were nothing good, causing only trouble the sneaky vixens. They wrapped foolish men around their fingers, constantly whoring they way to get more men, and power. They were nothing but greedy for power, not love. He had found that out constant times which led to him turning himself gay.

He knew Itachi had been caught, actually he had found out that both Uchiha's were foolish enough to fall for the same girl. Sakura, when she was introduced to him by Sasuke had tried to do the same. Of course she was smart enough not to say she was dating Itachi, but she slipped when his ex had called her. He seemed to be slightly panicked about something, what, he didn't know.

_She pushed Sasori into the stone pavement of the building, her sleek body pinning the red-head to the wall. Both were concealed from the Sasuke and Chiyo, just as Sakura wanted it. Her hands wandered his coat, tracing patterns slightly against his still clothed chest as her words now became slurred as she tried her best to seduce. She would get a new man under her wing. _

"_Haruno, may I ask what are you doing?" Sasori narrowed his dark, unfazed crimson eyes at her. She pouted slightly to herself as he seemed to not care about her 'seductive' acts, her lips found the soft skin on the base of his neck, sucking slightly as if to interest the broad red-head in her grasp. Still she got nothing. _

"_Oh!" she giggled slightly, "I'm just...well, I'd like to help you Sasori-kun." She smiled at him, failing to even make a smile come from the red-head._

"_With wha" he was silenced as lips found their way to his mouth. Silence engulfed the air, the female pulling away after a minute of no return kiss. She almost growled not liking this defiant man in her reach. She could seduce anyone. _

"_I'd like to inform you, that I'm single..." he didn't even falter; only slightly pushing her away until he had room to move. He was done with the woman, starting to walk away from her ever demeaning presence. _

"_W-wait!" she stopped as her cell rang. Sasori started to walk until he heard her answer the phone, his eyes wide in surprise. "Oh, Itachi-kun, I was just about to call you. Oh about last night...Sorry! I had to somewhere to go, didn't have the time to tell you. Any chance for a da- No?? Oh...er it's ok." Sasori was shocked. Impossible unless...They were dating! This had just proven Sasori right. Women were vixens; one had actually trapped both Uchiha brothers. _

"_Hello?"_

"Deidara, Koi, I need you to help me."

"_What? What is it Sasori-kun_?"

"Itachi, where's Itachi?"

"_I...I don't know, last I've seen of him, he was a wreak_"

"That _Bitch!"_

"_The...The cat's a bitch_?"

"?! The...cat?"

"_Naruto-kun's missing; Itachi went to search for him._"

"They're never apart..."

"_I know..._"

Sasori hung up. He needed to get rid of Sakura, so that'd mean he'd need Deidara's help to save the younger Uchiha first. He'd deal with Itachi later; right now Sasuke needed them more. That bitch would pay dearly for playing with the Uchiha's; right now according to Sakura...They would be out in a date.

"She'll pay for messing around with those two..." Sasori mumbled, putting on a coat, he went into the streets to search for them.

--

The streets on Lane 456 Levi Avenue lay abandoned. No signs of life of any type, the air still humid from the mid-afternoon shower, covered with a few muddy puddles. No one in this town liked rain much, rain usually was an omen to the people on the street yet one man didn't care about that. He rain across the streets, almost toppling over into a puddle. His raven hair, clearly in a pony-tail was disheveled and seemed knotted.

He wore a long black leather cloak, him always the cool type even during the rain, not one to complain about it being too hot or cold. He didn't care about that anyway right now. The man had a mission. A mission to save his kitten from the streets once again, he was _Itachi_. He had been up for days, and weeks searching for the kitten and still no luck.

This time though, he was lucky. In his hands he had a pile of flyers he was setting about to post up onto poles. The thin white, formal looking poster was his only hope of finding his Naruto-kun. At first, he couldn't post any due to the fact he had spent too much time with Sakura, he hardly payed any attention to Naruto enough to take a snapshot. _Then again_... He never expected the kitten to disappear on him.

He looked down at the flyers, reading each and every word of the paper. He hadn't worked for hard on it, but he knew not many pet-owners did so either. He had simply used Arial font, and sized the print enough to send his message out:

"_**Missing Cat"**_

**Description:** Young male kitten, about 7 to 8 years old, orange with white stripes, and a seemingly amusing ramen obsession.

Reward: ...

Itachi frowned, he had never thought of what he could reward someone for returning to him his only family. Of course he had Sasuke, yet even so, he felt empty without the poor kitten. He mused to himself how many of his workers couldn't help but smile, stating that they had found his weakness. _Indeed, they did... _

**Reward:** _Anything...._

Yes, the male would do anything to have his Naruto back. It was ridiculous but he had grown an attachment to the tabby. He would do _anything_ if it meant getting him back. He had no care for Sakura, she was his girlfriend of course he somehow he couldn't love her. He had felt absolutely nothing that night with Sakura and when she disappeared he supposed she felt the same. He could possibly be gay, he didn't know.

He was too tired to care much, after posting a few posters up and finding yet again no sign of the cat. He sighed, deciding to go home when he blinked. Looking up he felt a rain drop, then another, and another. Thunder roared and he silently cursed himself as he covers his head with the hood of the coat, running into some random building he panted as he stopped near an empty table, people shoving past him, hearing wolf whistles in different areas. Not directed at him but other people. _Strippers..._

"Oh god," His eyes widened, searching the room he lightly blushed as he realized the mess he was in. The Uchiha had wandered accidently into a Strip club, oh and not an ordinary strip club, a gay strip club. He was not into these types of people; he rubbed his temples and tried to stay calm. It was futile as a pale hand touched his shoulder, making him jump in surprise only to hear a husky chuckle. He knew that voice.

"Uncle...What are you doing here?" he almost groaned. His sensei and also uncle seemed to be giving him heart attacks yet again like the old days. Itachi's red eyes meeting the cold, and amused crimson eyes of his uncle, the man holding a smirk. His Raven locks, unlike Itachi's were set free, spiked in the back with gel.

"Well, well, so Itachi-chan decided to go to my Club, did you?" Itachi blinked, and then looked mildly freaked out, "ready for that position as head stripper?" The old man smirked, his smile speaking of lecherous things. Itachi held back a shudder.

"No, freaking pedophile. I didn't even know I went into your strip club." Itachi sighed, looking around not interested in anything.

"Well, lets just chat a while nephew," he pulled Itachi away with him out back without warming. Deviant smirked playing on his lips as they went back. Itachi gulped, most of Madara's pets were in the back, all covered in lace, thongs, or spandex that hugged their body in just the right place. He had already memorized the path, watching the dirty cement paneling. He had nothing to see here that interesting.

"Ai, Kyuubi-kun, I've brought my nephew here to talk," His uncle chuckled, "he's afraid of little sluts like the ones on the poles." Itachi winced, hating his uncles voice now, confused as he heard another voice, still choosing to look at the ground. The voice shook with heavy laughter, much heavier than Madara's.

"Him? In this company? Boss you're out of your mind, that kid wouldn't want to pleasure anyone if it meant going down and dirty."

"Kyuubi-chan...What do you mean by down and dirty?" Itachi blinked, blushing lightly as he heard the soft voice. It coming from a third person in the room. Itachi had a choice, he could look up and look at the angel, or his favorite choice just look down. No, he didn't like his favorite choice right now. Sighing the raven opened his eyes, crimson red locking with innocent sky blue eyes.

Both stood in shock. Each for different reasons, that none had to know. Itachi's reasons were simply that he must have woken up in a fairy tale land. It couldn't be real, no. In front of him, frozen like a capture animal was a beautiful blonde-haired teen, crystal eyes that could pierce your very soul. The lithe blonde's body was covered in nothing more than lace panties, a frilly top skewered with many different colors. Orange ribbons on his ears...

The most prominent features of the blonde, they were un-human. His face tainted with scar-like whiskers, making his cute aligned sort of like a kittens, along with a kitten tail that twitched every so often of it's own mind. Itachi couldn't tell if they were fake or real but he noticed the cat ears, satin ribbons tied around them. He looked more like a doll then a stripper.

_He. Was. Beautiful. _

"Hi...," the Uchiha could hardly breathe, "I'm Itachi..." this couldn't be real.

"..." Kyuubi nudged him, eye twitching wanting him to respond. He didn't want him to just stand there like an idiot.

"Come on kid, say your name." Naruto bit his lip, what could he do?

--

Hey guys, Chibi here. So yet again it's a cliffy with is ridiculous but I find it's the only place to stop. It was going to have a bit where Sasuke and Sakura were on their date but I'll save that for another chapter. Next chapter should have some fun ....

_** Chibis's Question:**_

Will you help me pass Nova Net? :3 (funny little question lol)

Stupid and useless, but I like that question. Nova net is Summer school people, which is what I'm doing for a while. Let me see, I got updates to do, summer school, Con Preparation....O_O so much. Well anyway, please comment, well good? Bad? How are you? XD

_Chow for now, Yc_


End file.
